


My Daddy... (Spanish)

by RSMelodyMalone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Lunch, F/M, M/M, Meeting the Parents, daddy kink?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Basado en un post que vi en el grupo de FB Mystrade is our division: Fanfiction Writers and Readers





	My Daddy... (Spanish)

Finalmente llegó, el momento que Mycroft más temía, el almuerzo de Navidad dónde Gregory al fin conocería a sus padres. Realmente papi no le preocupaba a Mycroft, era mami quien no era de fiar con personas nuevas en la familia y para terminar de darle un toque de desastre a todo John y Sherlock también estarían presentes, por supuesto. Cómo era de esperarse Gregory estaba nervioso, aunque intentara ser una roca para Mycroft, insistiendo en que todo saldría bien.

 

—Gregory, no los conoces… son… terribles. —

 

—Myc, son cómo cualquier otro par de padres, estoy seguro de que exageras. —

 

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando. —

 

Al llegar a la casa de sus padres, ya Sherlock y John se encontraban allí. El doctor siempre insistía que estar a tiempo era estar 30 minutos antes, para Mycroft significaba llegar exactamente a la hora indicada y así fue. El reloj marcó las 11am cuando el timbre de la casa Holmes sonó, apenas terminaba de sonar cuando ya mami Holmes estaba abriendo la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Greg no pudo evitar sonreír, verla era cómo ver a Mycroft con uno años más, tras ella el señor Holmes también sonreía, era la viva imagen de Sherlock, tanto así que tuvo que mirar dos veces para asegurarse de que no fuera Sherlock, aunque por supuesto el Detective jamás los recibiría con una sonrisa, estaba sentado en el sofá, ambas manos debajo de su mentón, claramente no estaba presente en ese momento, John se encontraba sentado a su lado, leyendo una revista de matemáticas que había en la mesita de té de la señora Holmes.

 

—¡Chicos! Qué bueno que han llegado, justo a tiempo. El almuerzo estará listo en 10 minutos. —

 

—Mami, este es el Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. Gregory estos son...—

 

Mami no lo dejó terminar, abrazando a Greg fuertemente mientras hacia un sonido parecido a un chirrido de emoción, que solo logró que Mycroft se pusiera rojo cómo una remolacha.

 

—No hace falta, ya sabemos quién es. Gregory, hemos escuchado tanto de ti. Sherlock habla maravillas de ti. —

 

—¿Qué? — le contestó, algo impresionado. Mientras miraba a Mycroft con una expresión de extrema confusión en su rostro.

 

—Incorrecto. — dijo Sherlock desde la sala.

Mami rodó los ojos y empujó a su hijo y a Greg adentro mientras el señor Holmes agarraba una de las maletas y la colocaba en una esquina de la sala.

 

—¿Algo en que pueda ayudar, señora Holmes? —

 

—Llámame mami, Gregory. Después de todo, eres parte de la familia. Puedes poner la mesa, mientras acaba el almuerzo. — le dijo, guiándolo hacia el comedor, continuando hacia la cocina con el señor Holmes, Mycroft continuó con ella, buscando los platos y utensilios.

 

—Disculpa a mami, Gregory… es muy entusiasta. —

 

—No hay porque disculparse, Mycroft… ya basta. —

 

Juntos, terminaron rápidamente de colocar la mesa y se dirigieron a la sala, dónde Sherlock tenía una conversación de un solo lado con un John que se había parado a ir al baño. Mycroft y Greg se sentaron en el sillón conjunto riendo mientras Sherlock hablaba con un John imaginario. En pocos minutos el almuerzo estaba listo y todos tomaron sus asientos, el almuerzo estaba exquisito por supuesto y la conversación fluyó fácilmente entre John, Greg y los señores Holmes, mientras Sherlock y Mycroft sostenían una acalorada discusión con la mirada.

 

—Me parece que tu trabajo es muy interesante, espero que Sherlock no sea un inconveniente. —

 

Greg sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

 

—Bueno… es más lo que ayuda… supongo, que todo tiene un precio. — dijo, con una sonrisa en la boca.

 

En ese momento Mycroft habló, sin apartar la mirada de su hermano.

 

—Papi, pásame la vinagreta. —

 

Greg y el señor Holmes alcanzaron el tazón de la vinagreta a la misma vez, Mycroft miró a Greg con los ojos como platos, el señor Holmes miraba a Greg con cara de confusión y Sherlock se levantó de la mesa tras varios segundos gritando lo asqueroso que eran Greg y Mycroft. Greg alejó la mano de la vinagreta y continuó comiendo cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

 

Mami nunca olvidaría ese almuerzo.


End file.
